Beautiful Player
by isabelele
Summary: Rachel recuerda a Noah como un chulo engreído, un ligón sinvergüenza, un mujeriego sin escrúpulos... en definitiva un don Juan de poca monta que nunca la impresionó. No podrían ser más distintos, pero poco a poco se irán descubriendo mutuamente y entablarán una relación muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Estábamos en el apartamento más feo de todo Manhattan y no era solo que mi cerebro estuviese programado para no apreciar el arte: todos y cada uno de aquellos cuadros eran objetivamente horrendos. Una pierna peluda saliendo del tallo de una flor. Una boca que rebosaba espaguetis. Junto a mí, mi hermano mayor y mi padre canturreaban con aire reflexivo, cabeceando como si entendiesen lo que estaban viendo. Era yo quien nos mantenía en movimiento a los tres; en aquella fiesta parecía imperar un protocolo implícito que nos obligaba a los invitados a recorrer la sala, admirar las obras de arte y solo después poder disfrutar de las bandejas de aperitivos que llevaban los camareros.

Sin embargo, al final de todo, sobre la inmensa chimenea y entre dos deslumbrante candelabros, un cuadro representaba una doble hélice, la estructura de la molécula del ADN. La tela entera aparecía cruzada por una cita de Tim Burton: _Todos sabemos que el amor entre especies diferentes es extraño._

Me eché a reír, encantada, volviéndome hacia Sam y mi padre.

-Vale. Este sí que es bueno -espeté.

Sam suspiró y dijo:

-Tenia que gustarle, claro.

Eché un vistazo al cuadro y volví a mirar a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es lo único que tiene sentido en todo el apartamento? -le pregunté.

Miro a mi padre, y vi que este le concedía alguna clase de permiso.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo de tu relación con el trabajo.

Sus palabras, su tono y su expresión decidida tardaron unos instantes en llegar a mi cerebro.

-Sam -dije-, ¿de verdad quieres tener esta conversación aquí?

-Si, aquí -me confirmó, entornando sus ojos verdes-. Es la primera vez en dos días que te veo fuera del laboratorio y no estás durmiendo o comiendo.

Había observado con frecuencia que los rasgos de personalidad más destacados de mis padres -vigilancia, encanto, precaución, impulso y brío- se habían repartido limpiamente y sin contaminación entre sus cinco hijos.

_Vigilancia y Brío _se dirigían una batalla en mitad de una velada en Manhattan.

-Estamos en una fiesta, Sammy. Se supone que tenemos que hablar de lo maravillosas que son las obras de arte -repliqué, indicando con un gesto vago las paredes del salón, amueblado con opulencia-. Y de lo escandaloso que resulta... algo.

No tenía la menor idea de cuál era el último cotilleo, y esa pequeña muestra de ignorancia no hizo sino confirmar las palabras de mi hermano, que contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

Mi padre me pasó un canapé. Parecía un caracol sobre una galletita salada, y lo deslicé discretamente en una servilleta aprovechando que pasaba un camarero. El vestido nuevo me picaba, y me arrepentí de no haberme molestado a mis compañeras de trabajo por aquellas medias Spanx que llevaba puestas. Era mi primera experiencia con ellas, y supuse que las habría creado Satanás o algún tipo demasiado flaco para usar vaqueros pitillo.

-No solo eres lista -me estaba diciendo Sam-, sino que también eres divertida. Eres sociable. Eres una chica guapa.

-Soy una mujer -corregí en un murmullo.

Se me acercó para evitar que los invitados que pasaban por nuestro lado pudiesen captar nuestra conversación. Ningún miembro de la alta sociedad neoyorquina iba a oír cómo se me soltaba un sermón para que fuese más juerguista.

-Por eso no entiendo que llevemos aquí tres días y solo hayamos salido con mis amigos.

Le sonreí a mi hermano mayor y dejé que me inundase la gratitud por su actitud de hipervigilancia sobre-protectora antes de que me invadiese la piel una irritación más lenta y acalorada. Era como tocar una plancha caliente: un brusco reflejo, seguido de la quemadura prolongada y palpitante.

-Ya casi he terminado mis estudios universitarios, Sammy. Tendré mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la vida.

-La vida es esto -dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos en un gesto apremiante-. Se está desarrollando ahora mismo. Yo, a tu edad, aprobaba siempre por los pelos, y mi única esperanza era despertarme el lunes sin resaca.

Junto a él, mi padre guardaba silencio, ignorando ese último comentario y aprobando con la cabeza el sentido general de sus palabras: que era una fracasada sin amigos. Le dediqué una mirada que pretendía comunicar:_ ¿Tengo que aguantar esto de un científico adicto al trabajo que pasaba más tiempo en el laboratorio que en su propia casa?. _Sin embargo, él permaneció impasible_, _con la misma expresión que adoptaba cuando un compuesto que esperaba que fuese soluble acababa siendo una suspensión dentro de un frasquito: confusa, quizá un tanto ofendida.

Papá me había dado brío, pero siempre dio por sentado que mi madre me había dado también un poco de encanto. Se suponía que yo debía alcanzar el equilibrio entre la vida profesional y la vida privada mejor que él, quizá porque yo era chica, o porque él pensaba que cada generación debía mejorar las acciones de la anterior. El día que mi padre cumplió cincuenta años me metió en su despacho y me dijo: _Las personas son tan importantes como la ciencia. Aprende de mis errores. _Y luego enderezó unos papeles de su mesa y se puso a mirarse las manos hasta que me aburrí tanto que me levanté y volví al laboratorio.

Estaba claro que yo no había logrado sus aspiraciones.

-Sé que soy un déspota -susurró Sam.

-Un poco -convine.

-Y sé que me meto donde no me llaman.

Le dediqué una mirada perspicaz al tiempo que le susurré:

-Eres mi Palas Atenea personal.

-Pero no soy griego y tengo pene.

-Intento olvidar eso.

Sam suspiró, y mi padre pareció entender por fin que aquella era tarea para dos hombres. Ambos habían venido a visitarme, y aunque me había parecido extraño que se presentasen allí en febrero, sin un motivo concreto, hasta ese momento no había pensado mucho en ello. Papá me rodeó con el brazo y me dió un apretón. Tenía los brazos largos y delgados, pero siempre había tenido mucha fuerza.

-Rachel, eres una buena chica.

Sonreí ante la versión de mi padre de un elaborado discurso de ánimo.

-Gracias.

-Sam añadió:

-Ya sabes que te queremos.

-Yo también os quiero. Casi siempre.

-Pero... si quieres, considéralo intervencionismo. Eres adicta al trabajo. Eres adicta a cualquier medio que creas necesario para acelerar tu carrera profesional. Tal vez pienses que siempre pretendo organizarte la vida...

-¿Cómo que ''tal vez? -le corté-. Me lo impusiste todo, desde el momento en que papá y mi mamá me quitaron las ruedecitas de la bici hasta el día en que empecé a volver a casa después de la puesta de sol. Y ya ni siquiera vivías en casa, Sam. Yo tenía dieciséis años.

Me acalló con una mirada.

-Te juro que no voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero... -Se interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor como si alguno de los presentes pudiese llevar algún cartel que le apuntase el final de la frase. Pedirle a Sam que dejase de organizar era como pedirle a cualquier otra persona que parase de respirar durante diez minutos-. Pero telefonea a alguien.

- ¿A alguien? Sam, tú dices que no tengo amigos. No es cierto, pero ¿a quién te imaginas que debería telefonear para ponerme a vivir la vida? ¿A otro estudiante de posgrado que esté tan enfrascado en sus investigaciones como yo? Estamos en ingeniería biomédica. No somos precisamente una masa decomunal de personajes de la vida social.

Cerró los ojos y luego alzó la mirada al techo. De pronto pareció ocurrírsele algo. Volvió a mirarme enarcando las cejas. La esperanza llenaba sus ojos de una irresistible ternura fraternal.

-¿Y Puck?

Le arrebaté a mi padre de la mano la copa de champán intacta y la vacié de un trago.

* * *

No necesitaba que Sam repitiese sus palabras. Noah ''Puck'' Puckerman era su mejor amigo de la universidad, antiguo becario de mi padre y el objeto de todas mis fantasías de adolescencia. Yo había sido siempre una cría simpática y sabihonda, mientras que Noah era un genio malo de sonrisa torcida, pendientes en las orejas y ojos color ámbar que parecían hipnotizar a cada chica que conocía.

Cuando yo tenía doce años, Noah, que contaba con diecinueve, vino a casa con Sam a pasar unos días durante las fiestas navideñas. Era un sinvergüenza y ya estaba como un tren. En esas vacaciones se dedicó a improvisar con el bajo en el garaje de Sam y a tontear con mi hermana mayor, Santana. Cuando yo tenia dieciséis años, él acababa de terminar sus estudios universitario y se instaló en nuestra casa durante el verano mientras trabajaba para mi padre. Por culpa del carisma sexual en estado puro que rezumbaba, le entregué mi virginidad a un chico gris y torpe de mi clase para aliviar el deseo que me producía el simple hecho de estar cerca de Noah.

Estaba segura que, como mínimo, mi hermana y él se habían besado. De todas formas, Noah era demasiado mayor para mí, pero a puerta cerrada y en el espacio secreto de mi propio corazón reconocía que Noah Pucerman era el primer chico al que quise besar y el primero cuya imagen me llevó a deslizar la mano bajo las sábanas en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Penaba en su media sonrisa diabólica y en el pelo tipo mohicano que llevaba; en sus brazos suaves y musculosos, y en su piel bronceada; en sus dedos largos, e incluso en la pequeña cicatriz de su hermoso pecho.

Cuando todos los chicos de mi edad hablaban igual, la voz de Noah era profunda y serena. Sus ojos eran paciente y perspicases. Sus manos nunca se veían inquietas y agitadas; solían descansar en la profundidad de sus bolsillos. Se humedecía los labios cuando miraba a las chicas, y hacía en voz baja comentarios llenos de seguridad sobre pechos, piernas y lenguas.

Parpadeé y miré a Sam. Ya no tenía dieciséis años, sino veinticuatro, y Noah contraba con treinta y uno. Lo había visto hacía cuatro años en la desafortunada boda de Sam, y su sonrisa serena y carismática no había hecho más que volverse más intensa, más enloquecedora. Había observado fascinada cómo Noah se deslizaba en un ropero con dos de las damas de honor de mi cuñada.

-Llámale -me instó Sam en ese momento, arrancándome de mis recuerdos-. Tiene un buen equilibrio entre su trabajo y su vida privada. Es de aquí, es un buen tío. Simplemente... sal un poco, ¿vale? Cuidará de ti.

Traté de calmar el estremecimiento que sacudió mi piel cuando mi hermano mayor pronunció esas palabras. No estaba segura de cómo quería yo que Noah cuidase de mí: ¿quería que fuese el amigo de mi hermano y me ayudase a encontrar un mayor equilibrio, o quería echarle un vistazo de adulta al objeto de mis fantasías más obscenas?

-Rachel -insistió mi padre-, ¿has oído a tu hermano?

Pasó un camarero con una bandeja cubierta de copas de champán y cambié la vacía por una llena y burbujeante.

-Ya lo he oído. Llamaré a Noah.

* * *

Bueno, dos nuevas novelas puckleberry. Pronto traeré una Brittana, Fabrevans y Klaine. REVIEWS. Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one.**

* * *

Un tono. Dos.

Dejé de caminar de un lado a otro el tiempo suficiente para apartar la cortina, atisbar por la ventana y alzar la mirada al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Aún estaba oscuro, pero me convencí de que estaba más azul y de que empezaba a teñirse de rosa y morado en el horizonte.

Técnicamente era por la mañana.

Habían pasado tres días desde el sermón de Sam y era la tercera vez que intentaba llamar a Noah. Aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decirle y ni siquiera de lo que mi hermano esperaba que le dijera, cuanto más pensaba en ello más me daba cuenta de que Sammy estaba en lo cierto: me pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el laboratorio, y cuando no estaba allí estaba en casa, durmiendo o comiendo. La decisión de vivir sola en el apartamento que mis padres tenían en Manhattan y no en Brooklyn o Queens, donde vivían mis amigos, no favorecía demasiado mis relaciones sociales. El contenido de mi frigorífico consistía en alguna que otra verdura, comida preparada en condiciones dudosas y congelados. Hasta ese momento, mi vida entera había girado en torno a la necesidad de terminar los estudios e iniciar la carrera perfecta de investigadora. Era triste observar lo poco que tenía aparte de eso.

Al parecer, mi familia se había dado cuenta, y Sam parecía creer que Noah era la solución para salvarme la vida de solterona que me esperaba.

Yo estaba menos segura. Mucho menos.

Sin duda, la historia que compartíamos era escasa, y había muchas posibilidades de que no me recordase demasiado bien. Yo era la hermana pequeña, parte del decorado, el telón de fondo de sus numerosas aventuras con Sam y su breve amorío con mi hermana. Y ahora le llamaba para... ¿qué? ¿Para que me sacase por ahí? ¿Para jugar a algún juego de mesa? ¿Para que me enseñase a...?

Ni siquiera pude terminar ese pensamiento.

Me planteé la posibilidad de colgar. Me planteé la posibilidad de volverme a la cama y decirle a mi hermano que se fuese a la mierda y se buscase otro proyecto de mejora. Pero en mitad del cuarto tono, mientras apretaba tanto el auricular que al día siguiente tendría la mano dolorida, Noah cogió el teléfono.

-¿Diga? -Su voz era exactamente tal como la recordaba, grave y sonora, pero aún más profunda-. ¿Diga? -volvió a decir.

-¿Noah?

Tomó aire de golpe, y oí que una sonrisa se colaba en su voz cuando pronunció mi apodo:

-¿Rach?

Me eché a reír; por supuesto, era así como me recordaba. Ya solo mi familia me llamaba de ese modo. Nadie sabía en realidad lo que significaba ese nombre; reconocer que fue mi hermano Mike, que entonces tenía dos años, quien le uso el apodo a su nueva hermanita habría sido darle demasiado poder. Sin embargo, había cuajado.

-Si, soy Rach. ¿Cómo me has...?

-Ayer hablé con Sam -me explicó-. Me contó lo de su visita y la discusión que tuvisteis. Ya me avisó de que igual me llamabas.

-Bueno, pues aquí estoy -dije sin mucha convicción.

Se oyó un gruñido y un roce de sábanas. No intenté en absoluto imaginarme el grado de desnudez presente al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, las mariposas que tenía en el estómago volaron hasta mi garganta cuando comprendí que si Noah parecía cansado era porque estaba durmiendo. Vale, quizá todavía no fuese técnicamente por la mañana.

Me aventuré a echar otra ojeada al exterior.

-No te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera había mirado el reloj, y ahora me daba miedo hacerlo.

-No pasa nada. Mi despertador iba a sonar dentro de... -Hizo una pausa y bostezó-. Dentro de una hora.

Tuve que reprimir un gemido de mortificación.

-Lo lamento. Estaba un poco... nerviosa.

-No, no, no pasa nada. No sé cómo he podido olvidar que vivías en esta ciudad. Me han dicho que has pasado los tres últimos años metida en una cueva.

Su voz profunda se hizo sensual al regañarme en broma, y el estómago me dio un vuelco.

-Parece que estás de parte de Sam.

Su tono se suavizó:

-Se preocupa por ti. Es su función como hermano mayor.

-Eso me han dicho. -Volví a recorrer la habitación; necesitaba hacer algo para contener aquella energía nerviosa-. Debería haberte llamado antes...

-Y yo también.

Se removió y pareció incorporarse. Lo oí gruñir de nuevo mientras se estiraba y cerré los ojos. Sonaba exacta, precisa e inquietamente a sexo.

_Respira por la nariz, Rachel. Mantén la calma._ Me dije a mí misma.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo hoy? -le solté. Se acabó la calma.

Vaciló y me entregaron ganas de abofetearme por no tener en cuenta que él podía tener planes ya, como ir a trabajar y, después del trabajo, quizá una cita con una novia, o una esposa. De pronto me sorprendí esforzándome por oír todos y cada uno de los sonidos que me llegaban a través del silencio crepitante.

Tras una espera que se me hizo eterna, preguntó:

-¿Qué tenías pensado?

_Pregunta capciosa._

-¿Y si salimos a cenar?

Noah guardó silencio durante varios latidos dolorosos.

-Tengo una reunión a última hora. ¿Y si quedamos mañana?

-He de estar en el laboratorio. Tengo que pasarme dieciocho horas con unas células que crecen muy despacio y estoy decidida a apuñalarme con un instrumento puntiagudo si la pifio y me veo obligada a empezar de nuevo.

-¿Dieciocho horas? Es una larga jornada, Rach.

-Ya lo sé.

Reflexionó unos instantes y me preguntó:

-¿A qué hora entras esta mañana?

-Mas tarde -dije, echándole un vistazo al reloj con una mueca. Solo eran las seis de la mañana-. Quizá sobre las nueve o las diez.

-¿Quieres que quedemos en el parque para ir a correr?

-¿Sales a correr? -pregunté?-. ¿De verdad?

-Si -dijo, soltando una carcajada-. No porque me persigan, sino para hacer ejercicio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo mi típica ansia de seguir hasta el final como si aquello fuese un desafío, una maldita tarea. _Estúpido Sam,_ pensé.

-¿Cuándo? -le pregunté.

-¿Te va bien dentro de una media hora?

Miré otra vez por la ventana. Apenas había luz, pero sí nieve en el suelo. _Cambia el chip,_me recordé. Y entonces cerré los ojos y dije:

-Mándame un mensaje indicándome el sitio. Nos vemos allí.

Hacía frío. Un frío de la hostia sería una descripción más precisa.

Releí el mensaje de texto de Noah en el que me decía que me reuniese con él junto a la Engineers Gate de Central Park y me puse a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener el calor. El aire de la mañana quemaba la cara y atravesaba la tela de mis pantalones. Me arrepentí de no haberme puesto un gorro. Ojalá hubiese recordado que era febrero en Nueva York y que solo los locos iban al parque en aquella época en aquel lugar. No me notaba los dedos, y me preocupaba la posibilidad de que la combinación de aire frío y viento cortante me tirase las orejas al suelo.

Solo había un puñado de personas en las proximidades: unos forofos del fitness y una pareja joven abrazada en un banco, debajo de un árbol altísimo y esbelto, con unos vasos de papel en las manos llenos de un líquido que parecía caliente y delicioso. Una banda de pájaros grises picoteaba en el suelo y el sol empezaba a aparecer a lo lejos, por encima de los rascacielos.

Me había pasado casi toda la vida oscilando entre un comportamiento social apropiado y una conducta de sabihonda repelente, así que, por supuesto, me había sentido fuera de mi elemento otras veces: cuando recibí aquel premio de investigación delante de miles de padres y estudiantes en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, casi todas las veces que salía de compras y, lo más memorable, cuando Finn Hudson quiso que le hiciese una mamada en el instituto, y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo y respirar al mismo tiempo. Y ahora, mientras veía iluminarse el cielo con cada minuto que pasaba, me habría encantado escapar a cualquiera de aquellos recuerdos para evitar lo que me esperaba.

No se trataba de que no quisiera ir a correr... Aunque, de hecho, sí, había mucho de eso. No quería ir a correr. Ni siquiera estaba segura de saber correr. Pero la idea de ver a Noah no me aterraba. Solo estaba nerviosa. Recordaba cómo era: su atención siempre tuvo un toque lento e hipnótico, y él mismo rezumaba sexo. Nunca había tenido que interactuar con él a solas y me preocupaba no ser capaz de mantener la compostura.

Mi hermano me había impuesto una tarea, disfrutar de la vida, a sabiendas de que, si existía una forma de conseguir que yo me empeñase en algo, era hacerme creer que estaba fracasando. Estaba convencida de que Sam no pretendía que Noah me enseñase a salir con tíos ni que se me cepillase, pero yo no necesitaba meterme en la cabeza de Noah, aprender del maestro y parecerme más a él en esos aspectos. Solo tenía que fingir que era un agente secreto en una misión: entrar, salir y escapar indenme.

A diferencia de mi hermana.

Después de que Santana, a su diecisiete años, se diese el lote en Navidad con un Noah de diecinueve que llevaba pendientes en las orejas y tocaba la guitarra, aprendí muchísimo acerca de lo que ocurre cuando una adolescente está colgada del chico equivocado. Noah Puckerman era la definición de ese chico.

Todos deseaban a Santana, pero ella nunca había hablado de nadie como hablaba de Noah.

-¡Rach!

Alcé la cabeza de golpe y me volví. Tuve que mirar dos veces al hombre que caminaba hacia mí. Era más alto de lo que yo recordaba, y tenía un cuerpo alargado y esbelto, un torso interminable y unas extremidades que deberían haberle dado una apariencia desgarbada, pero por algún motivo no lo hacían. Noah siempre había tenido algo especial, algo magnético e irresistible que no correspondía a una belleza clásica y simétrica, pero mi recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto, cuatro años atrás, palideció en comparación con el aspecto del hombre que ahora se hallaba ante mí.

Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma: un tanto torcida, perfecta, y siempre presente, dándole a su cara un aire de persistente de malicia. Mientras se aproximaba, siguió con la mirada el sonido de una sirena y pude ver su mandíbula cubierta de barba incipiente y la línea de su cuello liso y bronceado que desaparecía bajo el polar que llevaba.

Cuando llegó junto a mí, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Buenos días -dijo-. Y me ha parecido que eras tú. Recuerdo que solías caminar así, de un lado a otro, cuando estabas nerviosa por lo estudios o por cualquier otra cosa. Volvías loca a tu madre

Sin pensarlo di un paso adelante, le eché los brazos al cuello y lo abracé con fuerza. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan cerca de Noah. Sentí la calidez y solidez de su cuerpo, y cerré los ojos al notar que él apoyaba la cara sobre mi cabeza.

Su voz profunda pareció vibrar a través de mí.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

_Rachel, agente secreto, _me dije.

Di un paso atrás de mala gana, inhalando la mezcla del aire fresco con el aroma limpio de su jabón.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

Sus brillantes ojos ámbar se miraron desde debajo de un casquete negro; llevaba el pelo oscuro metió en él de cualquier manera. Se me acercó y me colocó algo en la cabeza.

-Me he imaginado que necesitarías esto.

Levanté la mano y palpé un grueso gorro de lana. Vaya, aquello era todo un detalle.

-Gracias. Quizá pueda conservar las orejas después de todo.

Sonrió y dio un paso atrás mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Estás... diferente, Rach.

Me eché a reír.

-Hacía un siglo que nadie salvo mi familia me llamaba así.

Su sonrisa desapareció y observó mi rostro unos momentos, como si fuese a tener la suerte de que mi nombre de pila estuviese tatuado allí. Él siempre me había llamado Rach, igual que mis hermanos: Sam, por supuesto, aunque también, Santana, Matt y Mike. Hasta el día en que me marché de casa, siempre había sido Rach.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te llaman tus amigos?

-Rachel -dije en voz baja.

Continuó mirándome fijamente. Me miró el cuello y los labios, y luego se tomó tiempo para observarme los ojos. La energía entre nosotros era palpable..., pero no podía estar en lo cierto. Tenía que estar malinterpretando por completo la situación. Aquel era precisamente el peligro de Noah Puckerman.

-Bueno -dije, enarcando las cejas-, a correr.

Noah parpadeó y pareció darse cuenta de dónde estábamos.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mano para taparse mejor las orejas con el gorro.

Parecía sano y con éxito, muy diferente de como yo lo recordaba, pero si miraba de cerca aún podía ver las marcas de los pendientes.

-Primero -dijo, y enseguida centré mi atención en su cara-, quiero que tengas cuidado con el hielo. Se esfuerzan mucho por mantener los caminos despejados, pero si no prestas atención puedes hacerte mucho daño.

-Vale.

Señaló el sendero que rodeaba el agua helada.

-Ese es el circuito inferior, que rodea el lago. Debería ser perfecto para empezar, porque solamente tiene unas cuantas cuestas.

-¿Y corres por ahí cada día?

Noah me miró con sus ojos brillantes y negó con la cabeza.

-Por ahí no. Ese recorrido solo tiene dos kilómetros y medio. Como estás empezando caminaremos al principio y al final, y correremos el kilómetro del centro.

-¿Por qué no corremos por tu ruta habitual? -pregunté, pues no megustaba la idea de que redujese el ritmo o cambiase su rutina por mí.

-Porque mide nueve kilómetros.

-Puedo hacerlo sin problemas -dije.

Nueve kilómetros no parecían demasiados. Eran nueve mil metros. Si daba zancadas grandes, quizá el número de pasos fuese menos del doble... Noté que las comisuras de la boca se me bajaban mientras consideraba todas las implicaciones de aquello.

Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con una paciencia exagerada.

-Claro que puedes, pero veamos cómo te va hoy y luego hablamos. -Seguidamente, me guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Al parecer, correr no se me daba nada bien.

-¿Haces esto cada día? -pregunté, jadeante.

Notaba el sudor que me corría desde la sien hasta el cuello y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para enjuagármelo Él asintió con la cabeza. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que hubiese salido a disfrutar de un enérgico paseo matutino. Yo me sentía a punto de morir.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Me miró con una deliciosa sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Menos de un kilómetro.

_¡Por Dios!, _exclamé hacia mis adentros.

Me enderecé y alcé la barbilla. Podía hacerlo. Era joven y estaba en buena forma... hasta cierto punto. Me pasaba casi todo el día de pie, corriendo de una sala del laboratorio a otra, y siempre usaba las escaleras cuando me iba a casa. Podía hacerlo sin problemas.

-Bien... -dije. Mis pulmones parecían haberse llenado de cemento, y solo podía respirar en pequeñas y laboriosas dosis-. Me siento genial.

-¿Ya no tienes frío?

-No.

Prácticamente podía oír la sangre corriendo por mis venas, la fuerza de los latidos del corazón dentro del pecho. Nuestros pies impactaban contra el camino, y no, desde luego ya no tenía frío.

-Aparte de estar ocupada constantemente -dijo él, respirando con toda normalidad-, ¿te gusta el trabajo que haces?

-Me encanta -contesté con voz entrecortada-. Me encanta trabajar con Liemacki.

Hablamos un rato acerca de mi proyecto y de las demás personas que trabajaban en el laboratorio. Noah conocía a mi supervisor por su reputación en el campo de las vacunas, y me sentí impresionada al ver que se mantenía al tanto de la literatura incluso en un campo que según él no siempre obtenía los mejores resultados en el mundo capital de riesgo. Pero no solo sentía curiosidad por mi trabajo; quería saber de mi vida y me preguntó por ella de sopetón.

-Mi vida es el laboratorio -dije, echándole una ojeada para calibrar si me juzgaba.

Apenas pestañeó. Había unos cuantos estudiantes de posgrado, y un ejército de investigadores postdoctorales preparando sus trabajos.

-Todos son geniales -le expliqué, y tragué saliva antes de tomar una enorme bocana de aire-. Pero los dos con lo mejor están casados y tienen hijos, así que no nos vamos a jugar al billar después del trabajo.

-De todas formas, no creo que los billares continúen abiertos cuando sales de trabajar -bromeó-. ¿No estoy aquí para eso? ¿Para hacerte de hermano mayor y sacarte de la rutina?

-Sí -admití riendo-. Y aunque me molestó mucho que Sam me dijese que necesitaba vivir la vida, no es que le falte razón. -Hice una pausa y di unas cuantas zancadas más-. Durante mucho tiempo he estado tan centrada en el trabajo y en vencer el siguiente obstáculo, y luego el de más allá, que la verdad es que no me he parado a disfrutar.

-Sí -convino él en voz baja-. Eso no es bueno.

Traté de ignorar la presión de su mirada y mantuve la mía fija en el camino que se extendía ante nosotros.

-¿No te pasa a veces que sientes que la gente que más te importa no es la gente a la que ves más a menudo? -Al ver que no respondía, añadí: Últimamente me da la impresión de que no estoy poniendo el corazón en lo que me importa.

Vi de reojo que miraba hacia otro lado, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tardó una eternidad en responder, pero cuando lo hizo dijo:

-Sí, ya entiendo.

Al cabo de un momento, oí que Noah se reía y lo miré. El sonido era profundo, y su vibración me atravesó la piel y se me metió en los huesos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó.

Seguí su mirada y vi que me observaba los brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre el pecho. Me costó reconocerlo, pero acabé diciendo:

-Me duelen las tetas. ¿Cómo os lo montáis los tíos?

-Bueno, para empezar, no tenemos... -respondió, indicando con un gesto vago mi región pectoral.

-Pero, ¿y lo otro? Es decir, ¿corréis con bóxer?

_Madre de Dios, ¿qué me pasa? Problema número uno: no tengo filtro mental._

Me miró otra vez, confuso, y estuvo a punto de tropezar con una rama caída.

-¿Bóxer? -repetí, y de algún modo logré darle a la palabra una duración de tres sílabas-. ¿O tenéis cosas que impiden que vuestras partes masculinas se...?

Me interrumpió con una estruendosa carcajada que resonó contra los árboles en el aire glacial.

—Sí, nada de bóxer —dijo—. Habría demasiados trastos moviéndose por ahí abajo.

Me guiñó el ojo y volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino con una media sonrisa.

—¿Tienes partes extras? —bromeé.

Noah me dedicó una mirada divertida.

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, llevo pantalones de running de forma anatómica, para mantener a salvo a los chicos.

—Supongo que las chicas tenemos suerte en ese sentido. No hay trastos por ahí abajo que... —Agité los brazos descontroladamente—. Que reboten por todas partes. Somos compactas por debajo.

Llegamos a una parte plana del camino y fuimos reduciendo la velocidad hasta caminar. A mi lado, Noah se rió entre dientes.

—Ya me he fijado —respondió.

—Tú eres el experto.

Me dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—¿Qué?

Por un segundo mi cerebro intentó contener lo que me disponía a decir, pero era demasiado tarde. Nunca se me había dado demasiado bien censurar mis pensamientos, algo que a mi familia le encantaba recalcar cada vez que surgía la ocasión. Sin embargo, ahora daba la impresión de que mi cerebro estaba aprovechando aquella rara oportunidad para soltarlo todo con el legendario Noah, como si no fuese a tener otra oportunidad.

—El experto en... coños —susurré, y la última palabra apenas resultó audible.

Noah me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se tambaleó ligeramente.

Me detuve y me incliné para recuperar el aliento.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que fuese el «experto en coños»?

—¿No te acuerdas de habernos dicho eso? Dijiste que a Sam se le daba bien hablar y que a ti se te daba mejor la acción. Y entonces subiste y bajaste las cejas.

—Eso es horroroso. ¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes?

Me enderecé.

—Yo tenía doce años. Tú eras un amigo de mi hermano que tenías diecinueve años, estabas buenísimo y bromeabas sobre sexo en nuestra casa. Eras prácticamente una criatura mítica.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?

Me encogí de hombros, eché un vistazo a su espalda y vi que el camino se había llenado de gente.

—Probablemente por la misma razón.

—Tampoco recuerdo que fueses tan divertida. Ni tan... —Se tomó un momento para contemplarme disimuladamente de arriba abajo—. Ni tan mayorcita.

Sonreí.

—No lo era.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se quitó la sudadera por encima de la cabeza. Durante un breve instante también se le levantó la camiseta, y una larga franja de su torso quedó a la vista. Todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando vi su estómago plano y el vello oscuro que le bajaba desde el ombligo hasta introducirse en sus shorts. Los pantalones de running eran tan bajos que vi las líneas cinceladas de sus caderas, la atractiva insinuación de sus partes masculinas, sus piernas de hombre y..., madre del amor hermoso, el cuerpo de Noah Puckerman era irreal.

Cuando se bajó la camiseta de un tirón, salí del trance y alcé la mirada para contemplar el resto de su cuerpo, los brazos ahora desnudos bajo las mangas cortas de la prenda. Se rascó el cuello, ajeno al modo en que mis ojos recorrían su antebrazo. Tenía muchos recuerdos del verano que Noah pasó en nuestra casa mientras trabajaba para mi padre: sentarme en el sofá con Sam y él para ver una película, encontrármelo de noche en el pasillo vestido con una simple toalla alrededor de las caderas, engullir la cena en la mesa de la cocina tras una larga jornada en el laboratorio... Pero solo la influencia malvada de una magia oscura me habría hecho olvidar los tatuajes. Al verlos ahora, recordé un pájaro azul que tenía cerca del hombro, una montaña y las raíces de un árbol rodeado de viñas en su bíceps.

Sin embargo, algunos de aquellos tatuajes eran nuevos. Unas líneas de tinta formaban una doble hélice en el centro de un antebrazo; el dibujo de un fonógrafo asomaba por debajo de la manga en el otro. Noah permanecía en silencio, y al alzar la mirada vi que me dirigía una sonrisita burlona.

—Lo siento —murmuré, sonriendo tímidamente—. Tienes tatuajes nuevos.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y echamos a andar de nuevo.

—No te disculpes. Si no quisiera que la gente los mirase, no los llevaría.

—¿Y no queda raro? Al fin y al cabo, te dedicas a los negocios.

Se encogió de hombros y susurró:

—Manga larga, chaquetas... La mayoría de las personas no sabe que están ahí.

El problema de lo que decía era que no me hacía pensar en la «mayoría de las personas» que ignoraban la existencia de sus tatuajes, sino en las que conocían todas y cada una de las líneas de tinta que surcaban su piel.

_El peligro de Noah Puckerman _-me recordé-. Todo lo que dice suena obsceno, y ahora estás pensando en él desnudo. Otra vez.

Parpadeé, buscando un nuevo tema de conversación.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida? M

e miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

—Casi siempre.

Acogí su respuesta con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a ver a tu familia a menudo? Tu madre y tus hermanas están en Washington, ¿verdad? Recordaba que Noah tenía dos hermanas mucho mayores que él que vivían cerca de su madre.

—En Oregón —corrigió—. Y sí, voy un par de veces al año.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —le solté. F

runció el ceño como si no acabase de entender mi pregunta. Al cabo de unos momentos respondió:

—No. Su reacción encantadoramente confusa me ayudó a olvidar lo inapropiada que había sido mi pregunta.

—¿De verdad has tenido que pensártelo?

—No te hagas la lista. Y no, no existe nadie a quien pudiera presentarte diciendo: _Oye, Rach, esta es Fulanita de Tal, mi novia. _

—Qué evasiva tan específica —le contesté. Se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, de punta y empapado de sudor.

—¿Ninguna mujer te ha llamado la atención?

—Unas cuantas.

Se volvió hacia mí, negándose a eludir mi interrogatorio. Recordaba eso de Noah: nunca sentía la necesidad de explicarse, pero tampoco lo asustaban las preguntas.

Estaba claro que era el mismo Noah de siempre: a menudo con mujeres, y jamás con una sola. Parpadeé, bajé la vista y estudié su pecho, que se ensanchaba y estrechaba mientras su respiración recuperaba la normalidad, y luego sus hombros musculosos, que conducían a un cuello suave y bronceado. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y su lengua volvió a humedecerlos. La mandíbula cincelada de Noah estaba cubierta de una incipiente barba negra. Sentí el impulso repentino y abrumador de notarla sobre mis muslos.

Mis ojos descendieron hasta sus brazos tonificados y las grandes manos relajadas a los costados.

_¡Hostia, las habilidades que debían de tener aquellos dedos!_ Contemplé su estómago plano y la parte delantera de los pantalones de running, la cual me indicó que Noah Puckerman tenía muchas cosas interesantes debajo del cinturón. Madre mía, me entraron ganas de quitarle la sonrisita a base de polvos.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros y apareció la conciencia. Yo no vivía detrás de un maldito espejo de dos caras y nunca había sabido disimular. Probablemente, Noah podía adivinar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que acababan de pasar por mi mente.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando comprendió. Dio un paso adelante y me miró de arriba abajo como si observase a un animal atrapado en una trampa. Una sonrisa radiante curvó sus labios.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto?

Tragué saliva y cerré los puños sudorosos, limitándome a decir:

—¿Noah?

Parpadeó una y otra vez. Dio un paso atrás y pareció recuperar la compostura. Prácticamente pude ver las ideas que atravesaban su mente: _''Esta es la hermana pequeña de Sam... Tiene siete años menos que yo... Me di el lote con Santana... Esta chica es una petarda... Deja de pensar con la polla''._

Hizo una mueca y susurró:

—Vale, lo siento.

Me relajé, divertida al ver su reacción. A diferencia de mí, Noah sabía disimular muy bien..., pero no aquí, y al parecer no conmigo. Al comprenderlo, una sacudida de confianza me atravesó el pecho: puede que fuese casi irresistible, el hombre más sensual del planeta, pero Rachel Berry era capaz de manejar a Noah Puckerman.

—Entonces —dije—, ¿no estás preparado para sentar la cabeza?

—Desde luego que no.

La comisura de su boca se elevó hasta formar una sonrisa y su aspecto se volvió completamente destructivo. Ni mi corazón ni mis partes femeninas sobrevivirían a una noche con ese hombre.

_Menos mal que esa ni siquiera es una opción, vagina. Retírate._

Habíamos vuelto al principio del camino, y Noah se apoyó contra un árbol.

—¿Cómo es que te sumerges en el mundo de los vivos ahora? —Ladeó la cabeza al volver a centrar la conversación en mí—. Ya sé que Sam y tu padre quieren que lleves una vida social más activa, pero no lo entiendo. Eres una chica guapa, Rach. No puede ser que no hayas tenido ofertas.

Me mordí el labio un instante, divertida al ver que Noah daba por sentado que yo estaba pensando en que se me cepillasen. La verdad era... que no se equivocaba del todo. Y no había juicios de valor en su expresión ni un distanciamiento raro en torno a aquel tema tan personal.

—No es que no haya salido con nadie. Lo que ocurre es que no he salido con nadie que me conviniese —dije, recordando mi más reciente encuentro, completamente insulso—. Sé que puede ser difícil de imaginar, pero, a pesar de todo mi sereno encanto, esa clase de situaciones no se me dan muy bien. Sam me ha contado anécdotas. Te las arreglaste para sacarte el doctorado con excelentes notas y divertirte un montón al mismo tiempo. Y aquí estoy yo, en un laboratorio, rodeada de gente que considera la inadecuación social un campo de estudio. En realidad, no hay demasiadas posibilidades, no sé si me entiendes.

—Eres joven, Rach. ¿Por qué te preocupas de eso ahora?

—No estoy preocupada, pero tengo veinticuatro años. Tengo partes corporales que funcionan y mi mente tiene tendencia a viajar a lugares interesantes. Solo quiero... explorar. ¿No pensabas en esas cosas cuando tenías mi edad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No me estresaba.

—Claro que no. Levantabas una ceja y las bragas de alguna chica caían al suelo.

Noah se humedeció los labios y se rascó la nuca.

—Eres flipante.

—Soy una científica, Noah. Si voy a hacer esto, necesito averiguar cómo piensan los hombres, meterme dentro de su cabeza. —Inspiré hondo y lo observé con atención antes de decir—: Enséñame. Le dijiste a mi hermano que me ayudarías, así que hazlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no quería decir: _''Oye, muéstrale a mi hermana pequeña la ciudad, asegúrate de que no pague demasiado por el alquiler y, de paso, ayúdala a conseguir que se la cepillen''_. —Juntó las cejas oscuras y pareció que se le ocurría algo—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que te empareje con algún amigo?

—¡No, por Dios! —No sabía si echarme a reír o pedir que me tragase la tierra. A pesar de su atractivo, lo que necesitaba era que me ayudase a quitarles la sonrisita a base de polvos a otros hombres. Quizá así dejase de ser una friki y aprendiese a socializar—. Quiero tu ayuda para aprender... —Me encogí de hombros mientras me rascaba la cabeza debajo del gorro—. Para aprender a salir con gente. Enséñame las reglas.

Parpadeó; parecía desconcertado.

—¿Las reglas? No estoy... —Se estremeció y dejó que sus palabras flotasen en el aire mientras se rascaba la mandíbula—. No estoy seguro de estar cualificado para ayudarte a conocer tíos.

—Fuiste a Yale.

—Sí, ¿y? De eso hace muchos años, Rach. No creo que ofreciesen esa materia en el catálogo de cursos.

—Y tocabas en un grupo de música —continué, pasando por alto su última frase.

Finalmente, la diversión iluminó sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que una servidora estudió en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts y que en su tiempo libre jugaba a Dungeons & Dragons y a las cartas de Magic...

—¡Que sepas, Rach, que yo fui un puto jugador profesional de Dungeons & Dragons!

Hice caso omiso de sus palabras.

—Quiero decir que los estudiantes de Yale, los jugadores de lacrosse y los antiguos intérpretes de bajo podrían tener ideas acerca del modo de incrementar las posibilidades que tienen las ratas de biblioteca frikis y sabihondas de salir con tíos.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

En lugar de contestar, crucé los brazos y aguardé con paciencia. Era la misma postura que había adoptado cuando se suponía que debía pasar por varios laboratorios para poder decidir qué tipo de investigación quería. Pero yo no deseaba pasarme mi primer año de posgrado yendo de laboratorio en laboratorio, sino empezar de inmediato mi investigación con Liemacki. Me quedé en la puerta de su despacho después de explicarle por qué su trabajo resultaba perfecto para pasar de la investigación de las vacunas víricas a la parasitología y elaborar mi tesis. Estaba dispuesta a pasarme horas allí, pero al cabo de solo cinco minutos cedió y, como jefe del departamento, hizo una excepción en mi caso.

Noah miró a lo lejos. No sabía si estaba considerando lo que yo decía o si estaba decidiéndose a echar a correr y dejarme allí tirada. Finalmente suspiró.

—Vale, bueno, la regla número uno para tener una vida social más amplia es no llamar nunca a nadie que no sea un taxi antes de que salga el sol.

—Sí. Lo siento. Me observó y al cabo de unos momentos indicó mi indumentaria.

—Correremos, saldremos y haremos cosas. —Hizo una mueca y un gesto vago para señalar mi cuerpo—. En realidad, no creo que necesites hacer nada, pero..., joder, no lo sé. Llevas la sudadera holgada de tu hermano. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo la sensación de que es un atuendo muy habitual en ti, aunque no salgas a correr. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque en cierto modo te queda bien.

—No pienso vestirme como una puta.

—Es que no tienes que vestirte como una puta. —Se enderezó y se alborotó el pelo antes de volver a metérselo debajo del casquete—. Dios. Eres una déspota con los tíos. ¿Conoces a Tina y Kitty?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Son chicas con las que... no sales?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo con una carcajada—. Son las mujeres que tienen a mis mejores amigos cogidos por las pelotas. Creo que te convendría conocerlas. Te juro por Dios que seréis las mejores amigas al final de la noche.


End file.
